The invention relates to an apparatus for heating a toner image formed by electrophotography and fixing it onto a support therefor.
Various techniques have been proposed for fixing a toner image formed by electrophotography, including directly heating a support for the toner image between a pair of heated rollers, application of radiation heat to the support, or heating the support by placing it within a heated environment. Generally, they are advantageous in some respects but are disadvantageous in other respects. The requirements for a heating and fixing apparatus are minimized inflammability, the capability of raising the temperature to a level at which the fixing becomes possible within a short period, the accuracy of temperature control and the durability of parts used.